1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of preventing water from permeating an inner side thereof.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals mounted into the insulating housing, a metal shell wrapping the insulating housing. As the customer is strict about the product performance, the waterproof property is becoming more and more important. The current waterproof product is often provided with a sealing ring made of soft resin between the insulating housing and the shell and achieves waterproof effect by means of the shell pressing the sealing ring. However, the sealing ring is not steady because of the distortion thereof and there may be a crevice at one side of the sealing ring, the waterproof property of the product mentioned above is unsatisfactory and cannot meet customers' demand.